The present invention relates to a device for locking a power tool and a rechargeable battery pack that is insertable in a guide of the power tool, and a power tool.
To attach rechargeable battery packs to cordless, hand-guided power tools, it is already known, e.g., in the case of a few rechargeable battery pack-operated rotary hammers offered by the applicant, to insert the rechargeable battery pack—from the bottom up—via its upper end into a slot provided in the handle of the power tool, and to subsequently lock it using a sliding lock located in the lower region of the handle. To remove the rechargeable battery pack, the operator typically holds the power tool firmly with one hand and actuates the sliding lock with the other hand to disengage the lock. The operator must also hold the rechargeable battery pack firmly at the same time, to prevent the released rechargeable battery pack from falling out of the slot. This procedure is made more difficult by the fact that the rechargeable battery packs used are becoming larger and heavier due to the increasing requirements placed on output and operating time.